1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clip assembly, more particularly to a clip assembly which is to be attached to one of a pair of opposedly disposed holders of a tester for clamping a test-piece in order to carry out the testing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to understand the characteristics of a material, such as tensile strength or wear resistance of said material, a material tester is used in conjunction with a conventional clip assembly to carry out the testing operation. The conventional clip assembly 15 is first attached to one of a pair of opposedly disposed holders of the tester for clamping an end portion of the test-piece 10, as shown in Fig. 1. After the attachment, the orientation of the conventional clip assembly 15 is not adjustable relative to the holder, thus the conventional clip assembly can only clamp the end portion of a straight test-piece. Since the test-piece generally forms an angle between the two end portions thereof, a connector 12 is constructed which has one end clamped by the conventional clip assembly 15 and another end connected to one end portion 14 of the test-piece 10 so as to correct the orientation of said end portion 14 of the test-piece in order to carry out the testing operation.
To construct a connector for every individual testpiece in order to place the end portions of the testpiece at a proper orientation is not convenient for a user, not to mention that in so doing, the results are not precise due to the involvement of the connectors. Moreover, it is time-consuming and increases the expense for carrying out the test.